Slender
by Chocolat Bunny
Summary: México esta enviciado con un nuevo videojuego ¿podra un aleman ser la cura para ello? Advertenia Lemon


**Holaaaaaa buscando en mi carpeta de Fic's para actualizar los otros [soy vaga déjenme xD] me encontré con este y me encanto sinceramente, hace mucho que no me acordaba que existía xD lo hice cuando empece a jugar Slenderman xD es que así me ponía yo xD y pues también es mi primer Lemmon /o/ así que espero les guste :D**

**Hetalia no es mio, es del genial Hidekaz Sense**

* * *

**Slender**

Nunca se imagino en una situación como esta, el, el gran nieto del poderoso imperio azteca en condiciones dignas de un vagabundo, un mendigo que se arrastra digno de pedir limosna, nada podía hacerle sentir mayor pena, y aun así, tenia la determinación para asistir a la estúpida junta del G20, eso era de aplaudirse.

Al llegar a la sala todas las miradas se fijaban en el, incrédulas, creyendo que lo que veían era solo un vano espejismo, pero no, ahí, ahí estaba el joven Miguel Alejandro Montero Vega sin su sonrisa, con el pelo desarreglado y no como de costumbre bien cepillado y peinado en una trenza, con la boca seca y los ojos hundidos, tenia rastros de una barba no afeitada, y su ropa, como si se la hubiera arreglado dos minutos antes de entrar, como un jovencito al que lo descubrieron en pleno acto sexual con su pareja.

Tan solo se sentó en su lugar correspondiente su cabeza dio directo en la mesa, todos se preguntaban que era lo que pasaba, hasta que escucharon una risa en particular y creyeron que había llegado la persona que ocasiono todo.

-_The Hero is coming guys!-_ esos ojos azules que a cualquiera deslumbrarían y esa estúpida sonrisa no había cambiado en nada, hasta que vio al chico y dándole unas palmadas en su espalda le dijo – _Alexander _te dije que te quedaras en casa y yo te diría en que quedamos….- No hubo respuesta de la otra parte –_Alex… Alex… get up… c'on get up, get up…-_Nada de nuevo – Alejandro Vega si no te levantas en este momento serás territorio Estadounidense, declarado legalmente a la 1… a las 2… a las 2 y media … y a las … 3- el muchacho parecía muerto, nada lo despertaba.

-_Mekishiko-san _se encuentra bien…- kiku que esta el momento había visto todo atentamente se levanto quitando al molesto americano – _Ohayo Gozaimasu Mekishiko – kun _levántese, esto no me parece divertido-

Por mas esfuerzos que hicieron no pudieron levantarlo, faltaba hora y media para que la junta comenzara, todos pensaron que estaba tomado, pero no, al llegar los nórdicos, y verlo en tal estado, Tino encontró la solución –Creo que Estonia nos puede ayudar, él ha pasado por lo mismo, unas… cuantas veces, moi~-

Todos buscaron al estonio con la mirada, hasta que lo encontraron en un rincón jugando videojuegos en su consola nueva, que muy amable Kiku le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

-Oh, esto ya lo he vivido, se paso mucho tiempo en frente de su computadora, es común…- se acercó un poco y escuchaba si susurraba algo –Alfred no lo ha visto jugar algún juego "nuevo"-

-Tagn golo log heg vigto juganshdo ege juegsho dge tegrror llagmado "Glender"- dijo mientras comía su hamburguesa y refresco con su habitual animo

Y si lo escuchaban bien se diferencia el sonido de sus tripas, que ya mucho miedo daba, y su voz que decía entre sueños _Slender, ocho, bosque, jugar, orgullo, ganar_

Claro que se pondría así después de estar tres días en frente de su ordenador, jugando Slender, no hizo alguna otra cosa, su orgullo se lo impedía, el tenia que ganar ese juego, no importaba el costo requerido, el ganaría ese estúpido juego.

Después de eso le impidieron el paso a su computador de nuevo, no podía tener cerca algo de tecnología que tuviera o pudiera albergar ese juego.

Para mayor seguridad, asignaron a un país a su cuidado, se ofreció USA pero sabían que México podía hacerle unas cuantas cosas y lo dejaría jugar y volverían a lo mismo, entonces, decidieron ponerlo al cuidado de Alemania, quien era recto y no se dejaba de nada ni de nadie.

El chico todavía estaba dormido cuando llegaron a la casa de Ludwig, este despertó cuando sintió como frenaron de golpe para estacionarse, si no se hubiera aventado un sueño de maratón, se talla un ojo y de inmediato vio que no estaba en su casa, si no en la de otro, bostezo y se bajo del carro, diciendo –Donde estoy? Donde esta mi juego? Tengo que ganarle al pinshi Slenderman-

-Nein, nada de videojuegos para ti dentro de unos días Jandro- dijo el alemán mientras conducía al otro a la casa

-Bueno, ya que no podre tener videojuegos, en especial a Slendy, tomare una ducha~- salió corriendo en dirección al baño, hace 3 días que no se baña y ya le hacia falta, aunque no perdía ese olor a vainilla y cacao tan característico de él.

El alemán solo suspiro no sabia como tenia tanta energía, si hace unos instantes estaba como un zombie, fue a poner leña en la chimenea para calentar su casa, esperando que su bruder no se encontrara ahí, si no tendría que soportar a dos borrachos toda la noche, paso a la sala y no había nadie, la casa estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido del agua cayendo, así que asumió que nadie estaba en casa, dio un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

Después de un rato el agua dejo de caer y la mirada azulada del alemán se quedo en un punto determinado, las escaleras, esperando que bajara el moreno para poder darle ropa y así pudiera dormir a gusto, también asignarle habitación, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Miguel con una playera que le quedaba grande, era blanca y le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, con el pelo mojado todavía y suelto, se sentó a lado de Ludwig y abrazo una almohada, se quedo viendo el fuego fijamente.

-Y tu trenza, donde quedo Jandro?- pregunto el alemán con voz temblorosa

-El pelo se me hace quebrado cuando esta mojado, además no me gusta peinármelo cuando esta húmedo, así que esperare a que se seque y me la hare- termino y se recargo en el otro, dio un suspiro y siguió- te molesta mi presencia Ludwig?-

-N..no para nada Ale…Alejandro, no me molesta, es mas yo me ofrecí a cuidarte…- iba a seguir cuando fue interrumpido por el otro –Mira pos' a mi no me eres indiferente, eres atento conmigo y aunque siempre me regañas por decirle sus verdades al gringo ese que es un pendejo, hijo de su…-

-¡Alejandro!- grito asustado y enojado a la vez el ojiazul

-Bueno, bueno a pesar de lo de la segunda guerra, tú no me caes tan mal, es mas hasta eres lindo a veces- abraza al otro, para quedar encima de él, una vez que se acuestan en el sillón, Alejandro se siena en los "cuadritos" de Ludwig, mientras besa con delicadeza sus labios.

El rubio se sorprendió por tan repentina acción, mas no la rechazo, acerco mas al otro para tener mayor contacto con el, hasta que moviendo las piernas, Jandro sintió que Berlín ardía y él estaba dispuesto a que se liberara y que los "5 metros" de Alemania (herencia de su hermano Gilbert) llegaran a esa medida, así que dejo los labios del mayor y con sus manos le bajo el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando al descubierto se semi-erecto miembro. Cambio bruscamente de posición, su cara estaba frente a Berlín y estaba seguro de que la cara de Ludwig estaría frente al D.F. así que sin mas ni mas le dio un beso en la punta de su miembro, para después metérselo en la boca, Alemania solo gimió al sentirse dentro de la cavidad Mexicana, decidió hacer algo el también y empezó a masturbar el miembro del otro, cuando Ale sintió que el otro ya iba a terminar aumento el ritmo de su felación, en solo un instante sintió como su boca se llenaba de la semilla del otro, trago lo que pudo, se sentó de nuevo en el abdomen del alemán y lo miro.

El otro solo se sonrojo al verlo, su pelo tenía gotitas de agua todavía que caían traviesas, tenía un ojo cerrado y de su boca salía un poco de semen, que seguramente antes le conectaba con su glande, las mejillas rosadas y estaba esa visible picardía que lo caracterizaba, además de que la playera que llevaba ahora estaba dejando ver parte de su pecho, gracias a la caída en diagonal que tuvo, era apetecible, si tan solo Alfred, Francis o Antonio lo vieran así … no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría, pero ahora él estaba ahí, dejando su lado mas cuerdo, para poder caer en los deseos carnales, la lujuria y el libido que contenía en su interior con gran esfuerzo, pero ahora estaba perdiendo esa batalla, en un arrebato tomo por los hombros a ese cuerpo que estaba sobre el y lo lanzo literalmente al piso, deteniendo sus manos, para inmovilizarlas, le quito la estorbosa playera para dejar su cuerpo desnudo, esa anatomía perfecta que por años Antonio había tenido bajo su poder, y ahora se rendía bajo la gran Alemania.

Lleno su abdomen de besos, hasta que llego a los pezones, esos dos pequeños botoncitos rosados, lamio primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo como si los preparara para algo, suaves gemidos salían de la boca del menor, que estaba bajo el cuerpo del rubio, que no podía hacer mas que eso al estar inmovilizado por el gran cuerpo del otro, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir como su pezón derecho era mordido y estirado por la boca alemana, eso le duele, pero luego al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua sobre el gime por la sensación de alivio que esto le da, y así sigue hasta que pequeñas lagrimas corren por sus ojos cafés, eso le indica que ya es hora de parar, sube hasta su cuello, donde lame y besa el cuello contrario, era como si pudiera saborear el mismísimo sabor a chocolate, el mismo que nacía en ese país, en un acto desesperado mordió bruscamente el cuello, hasta ver ese liquido rojo obscuro brotar de la piel morena, sin perder el tiempo la lame y chupa, el sabor metálico tenia tintes dulzones, escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos del otro, era como escuchar la mismísima música celestial, cuando la sangre deja de brotar, busca otro lugar para morder y poder deleitarse con ese sabor de nuevo.

Alejandro intenta hacer chocar su ya endurecido miembro contra el del otro, a esto tan solo obtiene un fuerte rasguño como castigo, grita por dolor y placer, si lo que sentía en ese momento era un delito, lo aceptaba y estaba dispuesto a pagar la condena, de repente sintió que algo le levantaba las piernas, unos labios capturaron los suyos, eran dulces, sabían a cerveza y a sangre, una lengua pedía asilo en aquella cavidad y quien era el para negarle aquello, una lucha por el control inicio, parecía no tener ganar, en un movimiento brusco el alemán se alejó, puso tres dedos, los cuales empezaron a ser lamidos por el moreno, el blondo también los empezó a lamer, saliva alemana, saliva mexicana, ya no sabias cual era cual en aquel momento, el morocho cerro los ojos y sintió como algo entraba en su interior, ese intruso que daba movimientos circulares y en tijera, luego otro entro y a esto dio un gran gemido de placer, estaba seguro que se podían oír después de 10 o mas cuadras o tal vez mas, pero poco le importaba en ese momento, sus manos fueron soltadas, fue cuando tuvo algo de protagonismo al fin y empezó a masturbar los dos miembros, 5 metros contra 18 cm (1) pero el tamaño era cosa de menos, lo que importaba era el placer que estaba sintiendo, hizo un intento por pronunciar el nombre contrario, pero quedo en el aire, sentía que en cualquier momento se podía correr, el calor que sentía era insoportable, dejo de masturbar los miembros, ganado un gemido ahogado de reproche, ero entonces decidió que ya estaba listo para poder empezar con la verdadera acción.

-Ludwig … mé..mételo…por…favor…

Eso basto para sentir como un trozo de carne le desgarraba por dentro, se abrazó de la espalda contraria, dejando pequeñas marcas, algo lo levanto y puso en el sillón, en una posición mas cómoda para empezar con las embestidas, al principio eran lentas y suaves, pero se convirtieron en rápidas y fuertes, se podía escuchar los nombres de ambos en medio de aquellos gemidos y jadeos, mayormente proveniente del uke, de repente unos brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuello del europeo, uniendo sus labios en un beso, apasionado, agresivo, violento.

No tardo mucho en venirse el mexicano, dejo caer su semen entre los dos cuerpos, sus músculos se tensaron y relajaron en un momento, el otro con una ultima embestida se corrió dentro del moreno, salió de su interior, dejando salir así algo de el liquido blanquecino, pero eso no acabo ahí, algo se aventó sobre el mayor, dejándolo así en el piso, tomo su camisa que tenia aun puesta y se la arranco, estaba agotado si, pero todavía podía con otro round, estimulo el miembro alemán y roso suavemente su entrada, haciendo que ambos suspiraran, bajo su cuerpo un poco, dejando los cinco metros frente a su agujerito rosado que palpitaba demandante, el germano subió su cadera, intentando penetrarlo de nuevo, pero el otro no lo dejo, ahora él mandaba, cuando sintió que ya había jugado suficiente, lo metió agresivamente dentro de él, gimiendo fuertemente, empezó con un vaivén lento, no tan agresivo como el anterior, hasta que escucho la voz teutona rogarle, implorarle por mas y mucho mas velocidad, obedeció y ahora estaba literalmente saltando sobre el otro, los gemidos salían de las dos bocas, unos ahogados y los otros descarados salían de los labios rosados, no tardo mucho en venir el clímax de la nación teutona, luego seguido del latino, el cual salió del otro y beso dulcemente en los labios, para así acurrucarse en el pecho alemán, claro antes dando un pequeño mordisco donde se localiza el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente ambos estaban cansados, pero no importaba, el primero en levantarse fue Alemania, que llevo a su cuarto al otro, para luego hacer el desayuno, el cual llevo en una charola de plata a la nación dormida, al entrar aun seguía en su sueño, la dejo en la mesita de noche y beso su frente, para después susurrar un quedo "Ich Liebe Dich" y salir de la habitación.

A los pocos momentos el otro despertó y comió feliz el desayuno que le había dejado, busco algo de ropa y encontró una camisa roja con cuadros negros en el armario del alemán, la cual se puso como vestido, se cepillo el pelo un poco y se puso unos aretes de "The Beatles" que Iggy le había regalado en su niñez, cuando creían que era una chica, ahora si bajo al living, donde con los ojos abiertos un rubio ojiazul lo recibió.

-Buenos días Ludwig~- lo abrazo de inmediato

-¡Ale…Alejandro! ¡¿Porqué te vestiste como chica?!- fue lo único que dijo

-Es que pienso ir a visitar a Austria, pero no tengo ropa, así que encontré esta solución ¿Acaso no es creativa?- dijo con una sonrisa, para salir a la puerta y con un toque de coquetería y un brillo en los ojos le dijo -Auf Wiedersehen, meine Liebe- después dio un portazo y se fue

Alemania estaba sonrojado y tenía un hilito de sangre en la nariz

**Fin**

* * *

**(1) Emmm busque en Internet las medidas de emm ya saben no (me senti pervertida u-u) y los Alemanes miden menos que los mexicanos LOL pero non queria que se viera tan gandalla mi México xD así que lo deje con herencia prusiana**

**no he terminado el extra: Una visita a la casa de Austria**

**Seee lo acabare pero cuando tenga tiempo eh inspiración xD**

**Review? me harían feliz y me motivarían :D**

**por cierto el vestido que usa Ale al final lo saque de un video, es la primera opcion :D pongan el y ya esta :D**

**watch ?v=pDYh qIqZjzM**


End file.
